


Let Me Take Care of You

by cynx_17_kh



Series: You're Somewhere Between The Boy Of My Dreams And The Boy Of My Nightmares [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, This is tooth rotting fluff, i gave them last names because i'm a piece of shit, isa is a worried bf, kairi is mentioned in passing, lea overworks himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Lea is training as hard as he can to become a Keyblade master, but he's overworking himself and Isa is worried about him.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dialogue prompt I had in my writer's group. The lines of dialogue I chose were: "Come on, you need a break.", "You don't look so good.", and "I'll take care of it."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“Hey, Celosia! Are you planning on training until you pass out from dehydration?”

Isa’s words brought Lea back to reality. He had been so absorbed in training that he hadn’t even realized that someone had entered the room. He stood straighter, breaking his fighting stance. Dismissing his Keyblade with a flick of his wrist, he turned to where his boyfriend was standing. Lea noticed that he had a towel and a bottle of water. He smiled and walked over to him, realizing that his breathing was mildly labored.

“Maybe, that depends.” He called out to Isa who was on the other side of the room by the entrance. His voice echoed through the mostly empty gymnasium.

“On what?”

“On whether or not you’d nurse me back to health if I did.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Isa scoffed and rolled his eyes. He smiled brightly and Lea felt his heart soar. “I’d obviously do nurse you back to health, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?  I brought you water and clean towel. I had a feeling that you needed them.”

“Thanks, Isa. What time is it?”

“Nearly sunset.”

“Seriously? I’ve been in here that long?” He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched, rolling his shoulders. His muscles were sore, which made sense. He had been in the training room practicing for at least six hours.

“Yep. Kairi told me that she left you to your own devices about two hours ago. She said that you wanted to keep training, but I didn’t think that you’d still be here this late. I know you want become a Keyblade master, but you need to learn to take breaks every now and again.”

“Oh, do I hear Isa married-to-his-work Mitexi telling me to take it easy on my training when he always insists that I work harder?”

“Yeah, shut up. I came here to find my boyfriend, a certain Lea never-does-any-work Celosia. Let me know if you find him.” Lea saw him roll his eyes and smile sadly. “I figured you’d be taking a nap or something. Instead I find you overworking yourself  _ again _ . Come on, you need a break. At the very least, you need a shower and food. You don’t look so good, Lea. Please do this for me.”

Lea took the towel from Isa and wiped his face with it. “I know and I’m really sorry… I’ve been given a second chance at life, as well as a chance to help the world. I just want to be as good as I can be so that I can make the best of what’s been given to me. Does that make any sense?”

“It does, but you’re not going to improve by treating your body like shit. Yen Sid told you that becoming a Keyblade master is not just a physical journey. You’re stressing yourself out by rushing. When’s the last time you practiced any magic besides your fire? And don’t try to tell me that practicing your fire counts because it doesn’t. You mastered that back when we were Nobodies.”

“Uh-”

“Exactly. Now let’s go.” Isa chuckled at his boyfriend’s confused face. “Grab your things. We’re going home and you’re getting into a shower immediately. I’ll make dinner for us tonight.”

“Isa, you don’t have to-”

“I wasn’t done talking, Lea. We’re going to eat dinner together then go to bed. And tomorrow? You’re not to set foot in this training area or any other one. You’re going to relax tomorrow if it’s the last thing I do. I’m letting you sleep in and I’ll make breakfast. We can go on a date if you want.”

Lea was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, thinking about what they could do with their free time tomorrow. “Can we go read at the base of our tree?” He asked softly. 

“Absolutely.” He smiled gently and started walking out of the facility with the other man. The weather was nice, as it normally was in Radiant Garden. They walked in the direction of their home in a comfortable silence. 

When they got home, Isa ushered Lea directly to the shower and started preparing a dinner for the two of them. He didn’t cook often because of Lea’s preference to cooking for them, but when he did he cooked excellently. He made Lea’s favorite comfort food in hopes that would reduce some of the stress that he was experiencing.

“Can tomorrow be a picnic like the old days?” Lea asked when he re-emerged from the bathroom. His normally spiky hair was damp and fell flat next to his face. He wore a pair of pajama pants and one of Isa’s hoodies.

“Of course dear, anything you’d like. I want you to relax. What book do you want to read? Dinner’s almost ready, if you want to sit at the table.”

He nodded, moving over to the kitchen table. “Ienzo had a few suggestions for me back in the day. Can we go visit him? I never told him that I was dyslexic, I just kept refusing his offers to borrow his books. I’d like to apologize to him for that and finally read something that he recommended.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I haven’t seen Ienzo in quite some time. He’s always holed up in that laboratory of his.” Isa began to serve dinner as they spoke, making sure the oven was off before joining Lea at the table and beginning to eat. 

“Or in his library. He’s never been much of a people person, has he?”

“No, not really. I hope you never offended him by refusing his recommendations.”

“He’s always been a smart kid, I’m sure he figured that there was a reason why I was refusing his books. He’s very observant. Dinner is fantastic by the way. Thank you.”

“Ah, you’re welcome, dear.” Isa hummed his agreement to his boyfriend’s former statement. “We’ll go visit him when you wake up in the morning, then we can head over to the tree.”

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Their feet touched under the table as a reassuring gesture. They had been apart for a long time both before and after regaining their hearts. Neither one of them liked being too far from the other one when it wasn’t a necessary thing like Lea’s Keyblade training.

When they finished, Isa began to clean up and get ready to do the dishes before bed. “You head on to bed, Lea. I’ll be in soon, I just want to get everything cleaned up.”

“No, let me. I’ll take care of it. It’s the least I can do to repay you for making sure I don’t burn myself out. No pun intended.”

Isa chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek where one of the two purple marks used to be. “Thank you. Come to bed soon, okay? I’m going to wait up for you so don’t try to pull any tricks on me.”

“I won’t, I promise. Have a little faith in me, Isa. I know you’re doing all of this to help me out, so I’m going to help you out in return, okay?” he grinned brightly, and for a moment, Isa saw the young and excitable boy that he fell in love with all those years ago. His heart surged with happiness and he smiled just as brightly as his boyfriend.

“I love you, Lea Celosia.”

“I love you too, Isa Mitexi.”

The blue haired man went to bed that night thinking of many things. It was time that he thought about marriage. They had been through everything together, and somehow they came out on top. Isa decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the obnoxious redhead that was curled up next to him. 

He had the perfect plan in mind, including a place to execute it at. All that was left was to get a ring and propose. With his mind on the happy future they had together, Isa fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
